Nadiel’s Decisions
by Youko-Kimmy
Summary: It's my first story! I wish I was good at summaries, but I'm not... Let's see. Kurama and Hiei are in love with the same half fox demon. Only problem is, she's as innocent as a butterfly and she won't decide who she loves more. Will they fight for her lov


"This is stupid Hiei. We can't let two girls come between us. I mean we've been friends for a long time now. Truce?" Nadiel's Decisions  
  
Nadiel was in her room reading her Greek mythology book. She was so enraptured in the book she didn't notice the knocking on the door.  
"Hum. that's odd. Usually Nadiel is up by now." Kurama said stepping away from the door. "Well I wouldn't want to wake her."  
Kurama looked through the window and didn't see any movement and decided to leave the rose he brought her on her door step. When he had found the perfect spot for it he slowly walked away.  
"Well since Nadiel is busy I wonder what Hiei is doing. unless I came too late. What if Nadiel and Hiei are out somewhere? I'll have to find them." Kurama said with determination.  
"Yes! Book one is finished!" Nadiel said with excitement. "Now that I'm done reading, I'm going to eat something."  
She walked out into her kitchen and reached up into her cabinet to obtain a cup and a bowl. Then she walked out side, inhaled the fresh air and set off in search of food. First she went down to the stream to fill up her cup with clean crisp water. Then she walked over to an apple tree and picked a few apples. Then she went over to an orange tree and picked a couple of oranges.  
"What's this?" Nadiel said leaning over to look at something on her doorstep. "Aww, this must be from Kurama." She said picking up the rose.  
She walked inside and put everything down. Then she placed the rose in the glass of water and sat down.  
"I wonder why he didn't knock." She said as she squeezed some oranges into another glass. "Is he angry with me? No. I don't know what I might have done to upset him." She said taking a sip from the glass. "Ah, refreshing."  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"I wonder who that could be." Nadiel said walking to the door.  
Unexpectedly, the door swung wide open.  
"There's my dark queen." A seductive voice stated.  
"Oh Hiei, it's only you. Why I though.well actually I didn't know who you could have been." Nadiel said with a laugh.  
Hiei closed the door behind him and took a hold of Nadiel's shoulders, brought her closer and embraced her.  
"Hiei, is something wrong?" Nadiel asked resting her head on his shoulder.  
"I haven't seen you for a long time. Where have you been?" Hiei said sitting down in a chair.  
"What do you mean Hiei? I saw you two days ago." Nadiel said laughing as she sat next to him.  
"Don't play games with me Nadiel. Have you been with Kurama?" Hiei said looking into her eyes.  
"No Hiei, I've been in my room reading." Nadiel said lovingly. "But I think he has come to the house looking for me, because when I went outside today he left me a rose. See? Isn't it beautiful?"  
"It is nothing compared to your beauty." Hiei said in a sotto voice.  
"What was that Hiei? I didn't hear you." Nadiel said standing up and stretching.  
"Would you like to spend the day with me? Gees, you think you would be able to hear me; you are half demon." Hiei said shaking his head.  
"Oh. Of course I would Hiei!" Nadiel said hugging Hiei.  
"Get off me!" Hiei yelled, even though he did nothing to stop her. "Hn."  
"Where are we going to go?" Nadiel said stepping outside.  
Hiei picked her up and started jumping from tree to tree.  
"We're going to my secret palace." Hiei said with a smirk.  
"You have a secret palace?" Nadiel said amazed.  
"Yes, now shut up so I can concentrate."  
"Oh, sorry." "Hn."  
When they arrived at Hiei's "secret palace" Hiei placed Nadiel down on his soft throne chair and kneeled.  
"Hiei, what are you doing?" Nadiel said a bit confused.  
"You're my dark queen. I'm your servant." Hiei said smirking.  
"Why aren't you king? It would be a lot more fun if you were." Nadiel said giggling.  
"Are you saying you would want me to be your king?" Hiei said walking towards her.  
"I don't see why not." Nadiel said with an innocent smile.  
"Hiei!" A voice in the dark shot out.  
"Kurama, what are you doing here?" Hiei said annoyed.  
"I'm saving Nadiel." Kurama said appearing next to Nadiel.  
"Oh. Hello Kurama, we were just playing." Nadiel said trying to defend Hiei.  
"Yes, you were playing, but Nadiel, don't you want to be outside? Where it's nice and warm out?" Kurama said with a bright smile.  
"I could have-." Hiei began.  
"Hiei!" Kurama yelled. "Come on Nadiel, I'll take you on a picnic. I came to your house this morning, but you weren't home."  
"Oh okay." Nadiel said taking Kurama's hand. "Well I guess I'll see you.later, Hiei."  
"Hn."  
Hiei said nothing, but sat on his throne and watched Kurama once again take his precious fox demon away.  
"Damn!" Hiei yelled slamming his fist down on the arm of the chair.  
"What's wrong?" A cheerful voice said from the entrance of the cave.  
"How long have you been there?" Hiei exclaimed jumping out of his chair.  
"Long enough." The voice said getting closer.  
"So what did Hiei and you do?" Kurama asked as he picked up the picnic supplies he had hidden earlier.  
"Oh nothing. We were going to play some game that he made up. He said I was his dark Queen and that he was my servant. But then I asked him why he wasn't King, because being King is better than being a servant, right?" Nadiel said looking into his eyes. "Oh, Kurama, did I say something that upset you?"  
"No nothing." Kurama said battling Hiei with telepathy. "Here, this looks like a good spot. Don't you think so Nadiel?"  
Kurama had stopped at a clearing in the forest. There was a  
waterfall nearby, and a clear river  
that seemed to run on for miles. Not to mention that the sun was high  
up in the sky.  
"Wow, it's beautiful." Nadiel said walking up to the river as Kurama set everything up for the picnic.  
She saw a path that she could take to the other side, only she had to jump onto very slippery rocks. "Nadiel, please don't fall in." Kurama said walking up behind her.  
"Bet'cha can't catch me!" Nadiel said jumping onto the first rock.  
"Nadiel." Kurama said trying to sound serious.  
Nevertheless a smile formed on his face, from seeing Nadiel so happy.  
"Are you afraid of a little water?" Nadiel asked jumping onto the next rock and splashing Kurama.  
Kurama jumped onto the first rock, and the chase was on. Nadiel jumped quickly from rock to rock and onto the other side. She turned around and waited for Kurama, only she didn't see anyone on the rocks.  
"Kurama?" Nadiel said walking towards the edge. "Maybe he fell in!"  
Just then Kurama appeared behind her, picked her up and spun her around in circles. Nadiel began to laugh and when Kurama put her down she playfully tackled him to the ground.  
"Ha ha! I win!" Nadiel said from above him.  
Kurama laughed and noticed that, indeed, Nadiel had him pinned to the ground. She had his hands pinned above his head and she was holding him down with a leg on both sides of his hips.  
"Alright, you win." Kurama said trying to get up.  
"Really?" Nadiel said excitedly, pushing him back down. "What's my prize?"  
"Well, if you would let me stand up, I could give you your prize." Kurama said smiling.  
"Oh, right." Nadiel said easily jumping off.  
Kurama got up and brushed himself off. Then he walked back to the other side of the river.  
"Come on. If you want your prize you'll have to come over to this side." Kurama said encouragingly.  
"Alright." Nadiel said gracefully jumping from rock to rock. "Here I am!" She said standing on her toes.  
Just then a gust of wind seemed to take her off her feet and she landed in the river.  
"Nadiel!" Kurama yelled as she ran to help her.  
The river was only four feet deep, nevertheless Kurama worried about his lovely fox demon. Just then Nadiel popped her head out of the river and swam towards Kurama. Kurama thought Nadiel would be angry and want to go home, but he could see her beginning to laugh, and when she stepped onto shore she gave Kurama a big hug.  
"You're all wet!" Kurama said trying to push her away.  
"That's what happens when you fall into the water!" Nadiel said finally letting go. "Good thing it's warm out here, otherwise I'd be cold."  
"Here." Kurama said taking his shirt off. "Put this on."  
"Are you sure?" Nadiel said taking her shirt off.  
Kurama quickly turned the other way and tried not to blush. "Yes, I'm sure. You can just give it back to me tomorrow."  
"Okay." Nadiel said buttoning up Kurama's dark red shirt. "You can turn around now. It's not like I'm going to turn you into stone."  
Kurama turned back around to face her and took her hand. He smiled and led her to the picnic blanket and helped her sit down. Nadiel giggled as Kurama began to set the plates for both of them. He pulled out an array of fruits and put them into their own special plates.  
"Wow, Kurama, this looks delicious!" Nadiel said biting into a cherry.  
"Come over here, and sit next to me." Kurama beckoned to her. "It's not like I'm going to turn you into stone."  
Nadiel laughed and cuddled up to Kurama.  
"What would you do if I did turn into stone?" Nadiel asked looking up at the clouds.  
"Why. I would put you in my room next to my bed so I could always feel the joy you emanate." Kurama said putting his arm around her.  
"Really? I would put you outside in my garden, and I would come and visit you everyday, and I would sing to you." Nadiel said thinking. "But I would put you under a tree of course! I mean, then when it would rain, you wouldn't get wet.Well when it started to rain I would run outside and put a coat around you, but if it was hot-."  
"Nadiel, it's okay. I'm not going to turn into stone anytime soon am I?"  
"No, I guess you're right."  
".Face me, but rest your head in my lap." Kurama said blushing.  
"Oh.like this?" Nadiel said getting comfy.  
"Exactly." Kurama said smiling.  
He reached over for a strawberry and dipped it in honey; then offered it to Nadiel. Nadiel nibbled on it for awhile then finally ate it.  
"That was yummy Kurama." Nadiel said looking up into his beautiful green eyes. "But this is your picnic, shouldn't I be serving you?"  
Kurama blushed and Nadiel placed her hand on his cheek and smiled.  
"So, what are you two doing?" Hiei asked from high up in a tree.  
"Hiei!" Nadiel said gleefully.  
"Getting bored?" Hiei asked jumping down to greet her.  
"No. Kurama has kept me entertained. Why? Are you bored?" Nadiel said hugging Kurama.  
"No, Lis has kept me entertained." Hiei said as Lis appeared from behind a tree.  
"Hello." Lis said timidly.  
"Lis!" Nadiel said running to hug her friend.  
"Nadiel, why are you all wet? And why are you wearing Kurama's shirt?"  
"Oh. I fell in the river, and Kurama was kind enough to give me his shirt."  
"That was nice of him." Lis said as she hugged her friend.  
"Do you want to join us? We're having a picnic." Nadiel said pulling her over to where Kurama now stood.  
"Hiei what are you doing here?" Kurama asked with his hand behind his neck.  
"Hey, you two aren't going to fight are you?" Nadiel said stepping in between them. "I would hate it if you two began to fight. We were having such a good day, right Kurama?"  
Kurama looked from Nadiel to Hiei and slowly put his hand down.  
"This is stupid Hiei. We can't let two girls come between us. I mean we've been friends for a long time now. Truce?" Kurama asked walking up to Hiei.  
"Hn." Hiei said stepping back.  
"I tried Nadiel." Kurama said pulling forth his rose whip.  
Lis who had been silent for a while was able to sneak up behind Hiei and grab him around the neck.  
"What? Lis, what are you doing!" Hiei said astonished that Lis would dare defy him.  
"I guess I'll see you around Nadiel. Take care of Kurama for me!" Lis said snapping her fingers and disappearing.  
"I wish I had her powers." Nadiel said turning around to face Kurama.  
"Why? I think you're perfect the way you are." Kurama said hugging her.  
Nadiel couldn't help but smile and gave Kurama a kiss on the cheek. Kurama blushed and began to pick everything up.  
"Kurama, what are you doing?" Nadiel asked leaning against a tree.  
"I'm picking everything up. Look up at the sky. It looks like it's going to rain."  
Nadiel looked up at the sky, and had to agree. The sky did look angry, but she felt bad that Kurama had gone through all this trouble for her happiness and they didn't even get to finish the picnic. Kurama had picked everything up and started walking away when Nadiel appeared in front of him. "Here, let me help you with that." Nadiel said taking the blanket. "You're going the wrong way Kurama; my house is this way!" Nadiel said putting his free arm around her. Kurama was speechless, but joyous nonetheless. He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Kurama, thank you for the picnic today it was wonderful. We should spend more time together." Nadiel said nervously. Kurama blushed, but didn't know what to say. "Y.Yes, I would like that." Kurama said carelessly tripping over a root and letting go of Nadiel. "Kurama!" Nadiel said trying to catch him, but it was no use. He was knocked out cold. "Oh no! What do I do? Kurama!" It began to pour and Nadiel wrapped the blanket around him. It seemed to get eerily cold and Nadiel hurried home. "I don't think he'll mind if I forget to pick up the rest of the stuff... My clothes! Oh well. I'll just keep his shirt on-no! I need to dry it." Nadiel said as she started a small fire. "Um. how do I get his clothes that are on him dry? I don't want him to get sick...but what if he gets mad. Oh Kurama wake up." Nadiel unraveled him from the blanket and tried to decide what to do. She placed a pillow behind his head and then had a brilliant idea. "I'll just move him closer to the fire, that's all." Nadiel gently picked Kurama up and lightly placed him near the fire. "There you go. Now, you be good. I've decided that I do need my clothes. And I'll pick up the rest of the stuff up too." Nadiel said placing a kiss on his forehead and walking to the door. "It's so wet outside." Nadiel said noticing that the rain hadn't let up at all. "I'll be back soon Kurama!" Nadiel stepped outside and closed the door tightly behind her. She ran as fast as she could to where Kurama had tripped and hurriedly ran back to the house. She felt uneasy leaving Kurama all alone. When she reached her house the door was wide open and she stealthy crept to the door. She peered around the corner, but saw no movement and decided to walk in. She found Kurama where she had left him and decided that it was the wind that had opened the door. She placed the picnic basket near the door and locked the door. Then she walked over to the fire and laid her clothes next to the fire and took off Kurama's shirt and placed it next to the fire also. Then she ran to her bed and wrapped a dry blanket around herself. "Ahh. That feels much better." Nadiel said lying next to Kurama. "I had a wonderful day Kurama. Thank you." Nadiel said fully aware that Kurama was still knocked out. "You know, it always seems that whenever Hiei is upset it rains. I think Hiei has something to do with the weather. And I still haven't gotten my prize, Kurama. Don't think that just because you're injured that I'll forget. Well.If you don't want to give me a prize then I guess it's okay. I'll let it go this time." Nadiel said with a sigh. "Oh that's right." Kurama said unexpectedly sitting up. "Kurama you're alright!" Nadiel said abruptly hugging Kurama. "Do you really think a small fall like that would injure the famous Kurama?" Kurama said hugging her tightly. "But I really am tired. I think I should rest. You know Nadiel, I had the weirdest dream that I saw you running to your bed sky clad and you grabbed a blanket to cover yourself. It's funny what you see when you're tired." Kurama said blacking out again. Nadiel blushed and pulled the blanket over her head. "Goodnight Kurama. And let's hope you don't have anymore weird dreams!" 


End file.
